


【授权翻译】Blue 蓝色

by amberjune, papercutperfect



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迈克尔想知道的第一件事情，是他眼睛的颜色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Blue 蓝色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298293) by [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect). 



> 【译者：得到原作正式授权后重发。感谢原作授权。】
> 
>  
> 
> 写给汤不热上的一张照片。

 

 

迈克尔想知道的第一件事情，是他眼睛的颜色。

棕色太浅了，除非是铜锈了的老旧硬币，或者是深褐色，像他今天寄出的某些附庸风雅的照片。在当地报纸上刊登一个寻自由职业者男模的广告确实会把奇奇怪怪的人给炸出来。蓝灰色的眼睛从他书桌上一堆被淘汰了的文件夹上投来暧昧的目光。大多数男人的相貌对于单纯拍摄来说已经足够漂亮了，但是对照片的特殊情况依赖过多，并且在他打开一个个信封时，清一色地变得越来越撩人。和一个丰满性感的金发女郎躺在沙滩上，骑着马穿过草地，在静止的旋转木马上强作欢笑……呃天啊。

这个男人并不需要异域情调或狂野姿势来吸引迈克尔的注意力。黑白宝丽来相机，一个简单的坐姿，径直凝视望入着镜头，仿佛他能看穿它似的。这几乎让人感到不安，这个——他敢说——这男人眼里蕴藏的洞察力，如此有力，几乎让人挪不开眼去细看照片其他的部分。

天真无邪，乍一看，男学生凌乱的头发和刚长出的模糊胡渣。但细细打量，男子眉毛微妙的倾角，他丘比特弓箭般的嘴唇弧度。微微抬头，肩膀放松，迷人无比：这个男子的面容能让你从内到外分崩离析，仅仅一个微笑，便可以透过这张褪色的黑白拍立得引诱你。迈克尔越是盯着看，男子越像是朝他笑着，眨着那双深不可测的眼，示意着他越过油墨和胶粒照片的屏障。

皮肤在无色的画面上看上去甚是苍白，光滑无瑕。他的颈部曲线优雅美好，寻得锁骨一瞥，便消失在那引人犯罪的深V领之下。这张照片激发了迈克尔自己从不知晓的一面：他想咬它，在那雪白大理石的皮肤上吮吸出印记，覆上完美契合他嘴唇形状的靛色淤青。

天啊。迈克尔用宽大的手掌捂住脸，穿过短短的赤褐色头发，为自己低下的自制力微微摇头。管管自己。

把照片翻转过来，迈克尔看到了字迹工整的名字和地址。詹姆斯·麦克沃伊，伦敦。詹姆斯，嗯？适合他。

说真的，他能够想象自己毫不费力地说出这个名字。

清了清嗓子，迈克尔毅然把照片放在一旁，抓起下一个信封。一个在淋雨的金发男子，画面知趣地在腰部截断，当然了，还有令人作呕的色情俗气。迈克尔颤抖了一下，把它扔进了被淘汰的那一堆里。

随着时间的流逝，被淘汰的照片的迷你小山越堆越高，而迈克尔时不时发现自己的目光不断地飘向詹姆斯。那个小小的笑容，那双眼睛，无论他走到那里都跟随着他的眼睛。一寸寸的白色皮肤。乞求着被拉扯的头发。

迈克尔几乎没有意识到自己拿起了手机，在数字键上按下了照片背面的号码。

电话答录机。该死的。

“你好，詹姆斯吗？我是迈克尔·法斯宾德，想来找你试镜。如果你还有兴趣的话，可以来我这里面试一下吗，也许明天，一点钟？”

他制止了自己那么快就请他吃晚餐。他不想吓到詹姆斯——毕竟，这不是 _那种_ 试镜。

 

—

 

第二天詹姆斯探进他办公室门时，迈克尔注意到的第一件事，便是男人的眼睛。

_蓝色。_

 

 

 

2016/5/1

14:10


End file.
